This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articular cartilage enables bones to move smoothly relative to one another, as is known in the art. Damage to articular cartilage, such as in a knee joint, can be caused by injury, such as tearing, by excessive wear, or by a lifetime of use. Such damage to the articular cartilage can also cause damage to the underlying bone. The damaged articular cartilage can lead to, in certain circumstances, pain and reduced mobility. Various surgical procedures have been developed to repair damaged articular cartilage, such as microfracture, mosaicplasty or a uni-condyle or partial knee replacement.
While these surgical procedures are effective for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art for treating focal defects in articular cartilage in a minimally invasive manner.